<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naïveté by honey_sweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140768">Naïveté</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets'>honey_sweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 orgasms, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Knifeplay, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Professor - Freeform, Rape, Soulmates, Spit Kink, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yandere, continuous use of, sir, slight!!!!!!, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been planning this for months, and now that semester break's rolled around, the time has finally come. You can finally claim your soulmate as your own. However, she's so naïve, and in need of some training; and what better place to do that than her own bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naïveté</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 30th Nov 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] [Script Offer] Naïveté [Rape] [Yandere] [Overstimulation] [Orgasms x5] [older Man] [Professor] [Tied Up] [Sir] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Missionary] [Threats] [Knife Kink] [Spitting] [Soulmate] [Drugged] A smidgen of [Blood Kink] Continuous use of [Vibrator] </p><p>You've been planning this for months, and now that semester break's rolled around, the time has finally come. You can finally claim your soulmate as your own. However, she's so naïve, and in need of some training; and what better place to do that than her own bed?</p><p>Hi~~ This time you're playing a professor who's convinced that a college student he's never spoken to is his soulmate. Your tone throughout this should be warm, because you're trying to get her to trust you, but you have an air of being above all this at the same time (because you're uhhhhh a psychopath). You don't lose your cool at all, *except* for when you orgasm. As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!</p><p>(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)<br/>[actions you act out, or direction for the line]<br/>*emphasis*</p><p>All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.</p><p>Honey x</p><p>-</p><p>[relaxed humming as you’re preoccupied with something else]</p><p>Hmm? Oh, darling, you’ve finally woken up! Let me just set this down- (thump of phone hitting wooden table) How are you feeling?</p><p>Hey, don’t struggle so much, I assure you those ropes are very secure. I don’t want them to dig into your skin just because you won’t stay still.</p><p>[sigh] Oh, God, okay. I suppose hoping you wouldn’t scream was wishful thinking. Okay, here.</p><p>I know my hold on your neck is quite tight, but look around as best as you can, princess, you see that? </p><p>Yes, I’ve soundproofed your entire bedroom, floor to ceiling, as well as the windows. You can shout and shout until your vocal cords rupture and *no one* will hear you. </p><p>Do you want me to stop pinching your nose and let you breathe? Yeah? Blink twice if you understand that if you scream any more, I’ll do it again- this time, until you lose consciousness. </p><p>Good. There you go. I apologise, dear;</p><p>Even if nobody else hears, it just won’t do to yell at the top of your lungs like a child- not now that you’re an adult. Now, we can have a civil conversation.</p><p>I presume you have questions.</p><p>(pause) I’m a professor at the university. I never really have any cause to deal with undergraduates, so I don’t blame you for not recognising me. </p><p>It’s a miracle I found you at all. Thank Goodness my research dictates that I spend so much time at the campus library.</p><p>Still, I expect a certain level of respect to be maintained, and calling me Professor is too common. I have hundreds of students already, but only one of you.</p><p>No, you will call me Sir.</p><p>[disapproving] Uh-uh-uh [tsk] it’s not up for discussion. You will call me Sir. Understand? Try it out. Say, “yes, Sir”.</p><p>(pause) Hm. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear all that attitude. We’ll work on that later. </p><p>Next question.</p><p>(pause) Oh, that? I was using your phone to update every one of your contacts that you would be doing a digital detox this semester break, indefinitely. “To get away from the toxic vice grip social media has on my life,” were my- well, *your* exact words. [laughs]</p><p>Just to be safe, your followers on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter… All platforms where you have a presence, have been informed as well.</p><p>This will save us from any Nosy Nancy’s trying to get a hold of you, for at least a week, I think.</p><p>That is more than enough time for us to get through what I have planned for you.</p><p>(pause) [pleased] Oh, I am so glad you asked, darling. I’ve been meaning to do this for awhile now, but I had to wait until both of us were free and could devote our time to the process fully. I apologise for the delay.</p><p>You see, as soon as I saw you at the library, back when the semester began, I knew that I had finally found you. It felt as though some invisible string of fate was pulling me towards you.</p><p>I had finally found my soulmate. </p><p>(pause) You don’t have to look so frightened, sweetheart, I’m only answering your question. Just breathe, relax.</p><p>Of course, the more I observed you, the more you served to prove my instincts right, dear. You’re studious and helpful, always making sure your classmates understood the material as well as you did.</p><p>You’re incredibly gorgeous, even as the weather got colder and you started bundling up more, your beauty still struck me breathless every time I saw you.</p><p>Your personality is perfect. So witty, and warm, I understand why you’re always surrounded by your classmates.</p><p>Especially the boys.</p><p>My, how they desire you. The longing looks, the overly friendly touches, the suggestive language… It enraged me.</p><p>And to think, you didn’t notice! The only way they could’ve been any *more* obvious is if they wrote ‘I WANT TO FUCK YOU’ on their foreheads. [laughs]</p><p>But that’s what makes you special, sweetheart. You’re unmarred by the filth of over sexualisation that persists through our society. You’re far too innocent for this world.</p><p>That is why I have to protect you. As your soulmate, it’s my duty to keep you safe from all harm that could ever come your way.</p><p>Of course, this is all new to you. I’m sure you’re still awash with emotion from meeting your soulmate, as I had been when I first saw you. [chuckles]</p><p>Tonight, we will begin the process of getting you suited to our new life together.</p><p>[sighs] You see, your greatest asset is also the biggest hurdle we will have to overcome.</p><p>I love how innocent you are, darling, you know I love everything about you. But this level of naïveté will put you at risk whenever you’re out and I won’t be there to protect you.</p><p>This lack of worldliness made you leave your purse unattended in the library, allowing me to make a copy of your house keys.</p><p>The same naïveté allowed me to pose, unnoticed, as your takeout delivery man tonight, where I slipped a healthy dose of sleeping pills into your dinner.</p><p>Imagine if some psycho noticed how easy it was to get hold of you, how much danger you’d be in by now! Thank goodness it’s just me.</p><p>Look at you! [laughs] I’m so pleased I could cry, too! Oh, you really are the sweetest thing.</p><p>However, you’re a woman now, dear, and it really is essential for you to mature a little more.</p><p>And nothing separates a girl from a woman quite like her sexuality.</p><p>Hey, hey, [comforting shushing] no need to worry. Just think of this as us consummating our eternal love. We can get married later, too, if you want, though the bond between us will be far stronger than any contract.</p><p>Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about. I know you aren’t a virgin, and-</p><p>Hm? How do I-? </p><p>[laughs] Darling, I know everything about you! I know everything from your drink order at Starbucks all the way to the address of your childhood home. </p><p>I know that you lost your virginity the first week you got here, to an older boy who wanted nothing to do with you afterwards. A tremendous fool, no surprise there- he’s in the humanities, after all.</p><p>But- I suppose it was for the best.</p><p>I certainly am glad I didn’t have to kill him.</p><p>[sighs] Sweetheart, if you don’t keep it down I’m going to *make* you be quiet.</p><p>Very good. You must know that crying communicates nothing but that you’re overwhelmed with emotion? It’s something infants do because they’re unable to voice out what it is they’re feeling.</p><p>By the end of the week, you’ll know exactly what you want, and exactly how to ask for it. They say communication is key in a relationship, and we’ll be the perfect example of a model couple.</p><p>(pause) *Report* me? [maniacal laughter] Oh, that is good.</p><p>Fine, I’ll humour you. Say you get away. That you free yourself from my *incredibly secure* knots as well as manage to run away from a man a foot taller than you, who’s also twice as fast.</p><p>Say you’re able to do this, what was it you said? You’ll “report me to the university”? </p><p>I’m sorry, let me introduce myself properly. Hi, I’m a professor at your school, though that’s Sir to you. My family have been educators at that institute for generations, and I have been teaching there for over 20 years, myself.</p><p>I have published well over 40 research papers with them in this time, received numerous educator awards, and just two years ago I received… tenure.</p><p>[laughs] That’s right, sweetheart. Any case you bring up against me will be a matter of ‘he said, she said’, and with my spotless record? You don’t stand a chance.</p><p>Bring it to court, and you’ll be drowning in litigation fees even before you manage to secure a lawyer.</p><p>[laughs] But of course, thinking that I’ll *ever* allow you to leave before I have bent your mind, body, and soul to submit to me… is a pipe dream.</p><p>[pity] Oh, it’s okay, baby, I know this is all very new to you. Come here, give Sir a kiss-</p><p>Ow! You little- Did you just fucking bite me? You threaten me, and now you bite me?</p><p>What part of I have you completely at my mercy do you not understand? </p><p>You are tied up like an animal, your entire room is soundproofed, your friends and family won’t even think about looking for you for a long time. You can’t eat, or drink, or even fucking relieve yourself without my help.</p><p>Imagine if I just left you here, is that what you want? Die from dehydration, all strung up when the police find you weeks later when everyone else in these dorms finally decides the stench of your carcass is unbearable?</p><p>Bite me again, and there won’t even be a body for them to find.</p><p>(pause) That’s right. Now stop whimpering and give me a kiss.</p><p>(kiss) Mm, oh, darling, you taste so sweet, even through the blood on my lips.</p><p>Open your mouth, hold it open. Good girl. [spits] Fuck, seeing my blood and spit pooling on your tongue like that-</p><p>(kiss) You’re stunning, baby. </p><p>All right, I guess I’ve kept you waiting long enough. I’m going to fuck you now, and I’m going to keep fucking you until that pretty little innocent mind is well and truly broken.</p><p>Only then will I be able to help you unlearn your naïveté, and we can begin our new life together with you as the strong, clever woman I have trained you to be.</p><p>(knife being unsheathed) Let me just get these clothes off you…</p><p>Stop- [grunt] will you *stop* struggling? *Why* do you still think you can get out of this?</p><p>Remember when you bit me, sweetheart? Any lesser man would have slapped you so hard you saw stars. Remember how you woke up without a gag, so you could speak and breathe comfortably?</p><p>I have no intention of hurting my possessions.</p><p>However, it seems you’ve taken this kindness for granted. </p><p>Do you know why they call *this* particular joint- [knife scraping]</p><p>The shoulder capsule joint?</p><p>It is because surrounding the entire connection of the humerus and scapula, is a ligament which wraps around it fully. Encapsulates it, you see?</p><p>Which means that if I were to tug *just* right… I could dislodge the humerus from its socket and it would still be supported by the ligament, as well as the surrounding muscle. </p><p>This also makes the injury incredibly easy to fix, one good push and the bone should pop right back in.</p><p>Make no mistake, just because it’s easily mended, doesn’t mean it won’t still hurt like a bitch.</p><p>Theoretically, I could dislocate your shoulder every single time you misbehave, push it back in and repeat this process over and over and over, until you learn to [stern] do as I fucking say.</p><p>Would you like a demonstration?</p><p>[pleased] Good. Like I said, I have no interest in harming you if it can be avoided.</p><p>Now be a good girl and sit still as I get your clothes out of the way.</p><p>(knife cutting through fabric)</p><p>[in awe] Wow, sweetheart, I… </p><p>This is nothing like seeing you through your window. Now that I’m finally seeing you up close- I might have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.</p><p>[teasing] Or should I pinch you instead? [giggles] Here? Or maybe… here?</p><p>[sighs] Loosen up, sweetheart, it’s called a joke.</p><p>Now, once again, I don’t suggest you move. Unless you want to find out just how sharp this blade is, it would be best to keep still.</p><p>(knife scraping over her skin) </p><p>Look at this delectable neck… it’s a crime that you’re forced to cover it with scarves these days. Mm. I can’t wait to mark it up, have it nice and bruised from my mouth.</p><p>And these shoulders, so soft and small. So delicate… I love seeing the goosebumps forming under the tip of my knife. It’s the cutest thing in the world.</p><p>And oh, these beautiful breasts! You know, I could tell how perky they were even from across the street, but *up close*…</p><p>It makes it much too easy to see how painfully hard your nipples are. Why, you certainly talk big for a girl who’s enjoying herself so much.</p><p>Let me see, if I were to press this cold blade against them… Oh! [pleased] I didn’t think it was possible for them to get even firmer, but it seems you’re intent on impressing me today. How lovely.</p><p>And now to this tummy… You know, I had never felt such pain as when I would see your face screw up as you held a hot water bottle to your stomach every month. </p><p>You have no idea how badly I wanted to run across the street and burst in here so I could hold you to me.</p><p>Never again, sweetheart. At the end of the week we’ll go ahead and get you a prescription so you never have to deal with such discomfort again.</p><p>And of course, that will allow us to have as much fun as we please, whenever we want. Doesn’t that sound so nice, darling?</p><p>Now, as for these hips… So soft and supple. So womanly. I have longed to grip them tight as I pound into you, they’re just perfect handles for me to use as I pleasure you nice and hard.</p><p>Now, would you look at this pussy! I must confess something. </p><p>This is the only part of you I haven’t seen before- you would go so far as to have your tits out for me to see, but you were always so careful to close the curtains whenever you were fully naked.</p><p>But it sure was worth the wait, darling. Just look at how soft, and plump… How it just throbs under this blade… You’ve even shaved yourself just how I like it, like you knew I would finally be able to have you.</p><p>It must be that string of fate again!</p><p>I’m just going to part your lips, baby, they’ve plumped up so much. My, you really are excited.</p><p>[pleased] Ohhhhh! Look at how wet you are! So warm and slick, you’re dripping right down onto the sheets.</p><p>That blush on your cheeks is so pretty, sweetheart. (kiss) I see now. It’s not that you don’t want this- you’re embarrassed at how much you *do* want it.</p><p>I know you’re not used to sex yet, but you have no reason to be shy. I mean, look at this body! The way it’s responding is proof that you’re more than ready to be taken.</p><p>Hey, what are you doing? Don’t hide your pretty face, come on now, where’s my good girl? </p><p>[sighs] Still so timid, my sweet baby. </p><p>Let me just take this knife away- you know what, actually, no- </p><p>Something tells me you like it. So why don’t I just- rest it right here, yes, right by your jugular- while I eat you out.</p><p>I don’t want you to be shy anymore, just feel everything and let yourself go, darling.</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds)</p><p>[moans] Oh, oh my God, ah- you’re so sweet-</p><p>That’s it, baby, those moans are so beautiful. Louder, there’s no one but Sir. You can be as loud as you want.</p><p>I love how you’re bucking your hips up, God. [breathless] fuck.</p><p>You’re all tied up and you still can’t help but want to be closer to me.</p><p>You like that, darling? Sir’s tongue fucking you nice and deep, so fucking wet for me. You really do want this.</p><p>[groans] What is it, baby? You have to communicate, you have to learn to talk to me. That’s what this is about.</p><p>You wanna cum? Are you close already, my sweet? Wanna get my face all slick with your cum?</p><p>“Yes”, what?</p><p>(cunnilingus stops)</p><p>Oh, how desperately you whimper. And yet you won’t do as I say. I can get you to that edge and stop, just like I’m doing right now, all night long. Do you want that?</p><p>Or do you want to be a good girl for me?</p><p>Now let me ask you again. Do you want to cum all over my face?</p><p>(pause) “Yes, Sir”. That’s right. So good for me.</p><p>Go ahead, baby, just let your body go. I want you to cum, fucking let go and cum, yes, yes, just like that-</p><p>[moans] Good girl, good fucking girl. Mm, keep going, just feel good. Let me lick all of it up.</p><p>Ahhhh. You’re so delicious, darling, have you ever tasted yourself? Here- (kiss)</p><p>Mm, aren’t you so yummy? And so obedient for me, too. (kiss) Sir’s so proud of you.</p><p>Now, let’s take care of this poor, swollen little clit…</p><p>(vibrator sounds)</p><p>Shh, shh, baby, it’s just a vibrator, it’s okay. I’m here.</p><p>I’m sorry I can’t let you take a break, but this is how we have to do it. It’ll stop being so sensitive soon, and then you’ll feel good again, okay? </p><p>Now, this time, as well as every time after this, I want you to ask my permission to cum, okay? Think you can do that, love? </p><p>Communication is a two-way street, so when you want to cum, you have to wait until I let you. You can only cum with Sir’s permission. Understand?</p><p>(kiss) Good. So good for me.</p><p>(kiss) I love how your legs are shaking, baby, have you ever tried a vibrator before?</p><p>No? Oh, you’re in for a *treat*, darling. (kiss) </p><p>Keeping your head so still for me, doesn’t my knife feel so nice against your neck? Nice and cool against your hot skin. Let me check…</p><p>[chuckles] Your heart is beating so nice and fast, you’re so excited! All that blood coursing through your veins, the only thing separating it from my blade is your soft, soft skin. </p><p>[sighs] You’re beautiful, looking up at me like that. Lovely girl. What is it, darling?</p><p>You want me to kiss you? Oh, my baby.</p><p>(kiss) You’re already learning so fast. </p><p>Tell me if you’re close, okay, you can’t cum unless Sir says you can.</p><p>Hmm? Are you almost there, baby? What do you say?</p><p>Please, what?</p><p>That’s right, so good, such a fast learner. My brightest student yet.</p><p>Go on, darling, go ahead and cum for me. Show me how good I make you feel.</p><p>(vibrator sounds quieten, don’t stop entirely)</p><p>Mmm, that’s it, that’s a good girl for Sir. Just ride it out, just like that, it’s so lovely how your whole body shakes. Look at how your tits bounce as you cum.</p><p>So beautiful. My beautiful girl.</p><p>(belt being unbuckled) Come here, let Sir just-</p><p>(vibrator sounds get louder again) I’m just using my belt around your waist to keep this wand nicely on your clit as I undress, it’s okay.</p><p>Yes, darling, I know it’s sensitive. It will feel good again soon. You don’t have to think, just let your body feel.</p><p>(clothes rustling, zipper gets pulled) There we go. Lift your head up. Look at what you do to me.</p><p>Are you- are you biting your lip, sweetheart? [laughs] You like seeing how big Sir’s cock is? How you’ve got it nice and hard?</p><p>(kiss) You keep making me fall for you even more. [giggle] I didn’t think that was possible. (kiss)</p><p>Sir’s going to finger you now, okay? Let’s see how they compare to your own…</p><p>(wet sounds)</p><p>Oooh, darling, your cunt is fucking swallowing my fingers, so goddamn tight. How does it feel? A little more intense than your small, dainty ones, eh?</p><p>That’s right, moaning so nice and loud for me. You got over your sensitivity so quickly, didn’t I tell you how good this would feel? </p><p>That’s why you need me. I know you better than you do.</p><p>You like how I crook my fingers up *just* like that? </p><p>[laughs] Oh my, how blissed out you sound. That’s your G-spot, baby, I’m not surprised that you couldn’t find it on your own. </p><p>And that stupid *boy* certainly wouldn’t care enough to play with it for you.</p><p>I treat you so well, just want to make you feel good.</p><p>(pause) You’re close again already? [laughs] You’re moaning so much I almost didn’t catch that.</p><p>Go on, you know what you have to do.</p><p>[pleased] Oh, isn’t that precious? Begging so desperately, you even remembered to call me Sir this time.</p><p>You make me so happy, darling. Of course you can cum. Go ahead, just let go, just take in how good your clit feels, how I’m stroking against that spot so nicely.</p><p>Just let it wash over you, cum for me, let yourself go-</p><p>[groans] That’s *so* good, baby, so fucking tight around Sir’s fingers. Keep going. I want every single drop.</p><p>Hmm? No, no, the vibrator’s staying. With how much you like it, it would be meaner if I took it away.</p><p>[slurping] Fuck. You’re getting sweeter with every orgasm, I can’t fucking believe how perfect you are.</p><p>I’ll just scoop out some more so you can taste-</p><p>Shove my fingers deep into your mouth as I push in-</p><p>[groans] Fuck, aw fuck, your cunt is insane, baby. [chuckles] I’m going to move now, okay?</p><p>(fucking sounds) [an abundance of man sounds]</p><p>Ooh, there’s my good girl, sucking so nicely on Sir’s fingers. Really tightly, baby, it’s okay if your cheek muscles hurt. That means you’re doing a good job.</p><p>Wrap your lips around your teeth, that’s *perfect*.</p><p>Use your tongue, too, rub it against my fingers, swirl it around the tips when I pull out. [groans] Just like that. Clever girl.</p><p>This is how you’ll suck me off when I put my cock in your mouth, am I clear?</p><p>[moans] Oh, you just squeezed me so tight at that. You like that? You want this big fucking cock all the way in the back of your throat? Not just yet, baby. Soon enough.</p><p>I can feel the vibrations on my dick, ooh, your clit must be so sore right now. But doesn’t it feel good, darling?</p><p>[laughs] So obedient, saying “yes, sir” even with my fingers plugging your throat. You didn’t even complain about being sensitive this time, either, you understand that Sir only wants the best for you.</p><p>You’re doing amazing, baby.</p><p>My perfect soulmate.</p><p>[moans] Oh, *that* was a good fucking clench. You like when I call you my soulmate? Fucking you nice and deep, torturing your clit, bruising your throat with my fingers- </p><p>And you’re most turned on by being *mine*.</p><p>Fuck, you’re going to make Sir cum quicker than I thought.</p><p>You’re close too, baby? </p><p>(pause) Yes, good girl, my lovely, perfect soulmate. Of course you can cum. Cum around my cock, bring me over the edge with you-</p><p>That’s it, that’s it, keep moaning Sir’s name as you cum, go on, baby-</p><p>[groans] Fuck, fuck, just like that, darling, God, so – fucking – tight –</p><p>[orgasm] Oh my God, oh my God, I’m cumming, Sir’s cumming in you, can you feel me? Feel me filling you up with my hot, sticky cum? </p><p>Fuck. Oh my God, darling, come here- (kiss)</p><p>Ooh, you’re still going, I’m going to slip out now, okay? I wanna see my cum drip out of you.</p><p>(fucking sounds stop)</p><p>[groans] That’s beautiful, baby, our cum mixing together for the first time. Every time your pussy clenches, even more drips out. God, you’re incredible.</p><p>Hmm? Oh, the vibrator’s staying. I think- I *know* that you have at least one good orgasm left in you. </p><p>Shh, shh, it’s okay, Sir’s here. You can cry, I know it’s a lot, I know, baby. But don’t you feel so good? So nice and fucked.<br/>I’ll just turn the speed up a little-</p><p>(vibrator sounds intensify)</p><p>Mm, look how pretty you are, moving your hips this way and that, like you’re trying to get away. But you don’t want it to stop, do you? Hmm?</p><p>(pause) No, of course not, because Sir knows what you need. So let me just get my knife-</p><p>And run it niiiiiice and slowly across your tits. Do you want me to tease your nipples with it? Yeah? Ask Sir nicely.</p><p>Ooh, so pretty, baby, so sweetly you beg. Okay, darling. Here you go.</p><p>Mm, I sure am glad I went to the trouble of soundproofing. Any man that hears you right now would pop a boner right away- [laughs] you sound like a goddamn pornstar.</p><p>But we can’t have that, can we? After this, any man that so much as looks at you too long will have it made crystal clear that you… belong… to me.</p><p>In fact…</p><p>God, I just graze your skin with my lips and you’re already baring your neck for me. So fucking good for Sir.</p><p>Does it thrill you, baby? Knowing that by tomorrow, pretty little roses will be blooming all over your neck. Sir’s own little garden blossoming on my gorgeous girl. </p><p>My brightest student. My raison d’etre. My perfect fucking soulmate.</p><p>You’re begging so well, darling, already so eager to please me. More. I want to hear just how desperate you can be.</p><p>Mm. Okay, baby, you can cum. Sir’s going to count you down, okay?</p><p>[disapproving] Uh-uh-uh, no whining.</p><p>You asked me for something, and these are my terms. Two-way communication, remember?</p><p>Good. Sir’s going to count you down, and when I reach one, I want you to cum as hard as you want. This is the last one for now, you’ve done so well- now show Sir how much you love him.</p><p>Five… You’re doing amazing, sweetie. Hold it, I know you can.</p><p>Four, three…</p><p>Just a little more, and then you can cum, okay? I know you can hold on just a little longer for Sir.</p><p>Two… One.</p><p>Cum, baby, let go, you can cum now. Sir wants to see you cum with this vibrator on your clit and my knife on your tits. Cum for Sir, that’s it, that’s fucking it, let go, darling-</p><p>[groans] (belt unbuckling, vibrator sounds stop) Just like that, there you go, just feel good for me. The wand’s gone, shh, it’s okay. Keep riding your orgasm out for me.</p><p>Oh, darling. I’ll just loosen up your bonds now, okay? Not all the way off, I know you’ve grown to like being tied up. Just loose enough so your body can relax.</p><p>First, your ankles… and finally, your wrists…</p><p>Shh, shh, come here, good girl, let Sir hold you. Oh, my baby. My perfect soulmate. </p><p>That’s it, just lean into my arms as you ride it out.</p><p>There’s my good girl.</p><p>Mm, are you done now? That was a big one. I’m so proud of you.</p><p>You make me so happy, I can’t even begin to explain how you make me feel. Took everything so well, learned so fast how to be an obedient little girl for Sir. </p><p>My (kiss) perfect (kiss) soulmate. (big kiss)</p><p>Sit up a little, here- [grunt] No, it’s okay, baby, I know your arms are still trembling. Let Sir help you drink, that’s it, the whole glass now.</p><p>It’s okay, a little bit of a spill is okay, it’s just water. [laughs] You made a much bigger mess on the sheets, it’s really okay.</p><p>My good, good, good girl. How are you feeling?</p><p>Mm, yes, it only makes sense that you’re sore, that was a lot. But you know that was necessary, right? </p><p>I need to make sure you’re nice and trained so we can finally go out together soon. You want that, don’t you? </p><p>The sooner you show me how good you can be for me, the sooner I can take you out on fun dates. We can go visit the museums, out to the movies, and when it gets colder, we can even go ice skating out on the lake. </p><p>Doesn’t that sound nice?</p><p>(kiss) I knew you’d like that. </p><p>Hmm?</p><p>You’re sleepy? Good, it’s a good thing you drank that whole glass.</p><p>Sleep now, baby, I spiked your drink because you’re going to need the rest.</p><p>Sir will wake you up again in a few hours so we can start your training again. You promised me a blowjob, remember?</p><p>(kiss) Sweet dreams, my precious little soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>